Everyone Has Their Day to Die
by CSIfan93
Summary: Guess what it's back! New Chapter posted. Cathrine and Lindsey are about to get a big surprise and a new map to chart.I'm back and making it bigger then ever.
1. Goodbye Good Freind

**Everyone Has There Day to Die**

**Summery: **"It simply wasn't your day to day. When it's your day it's your day, ya know" Sara Sidle: Season 6, Episode 5. Sometimes it's your day sometimes it isn't, but the day always comes when you finally die. For Warrick it was all too soon and with his death he left more then just grief. Cath centric

**Disclaimer: **I don't know any of the characters in this fic

**A/N: **I got goose bumps and bawled after watching last nights episode then came this story and it just came to me. So here it goes my first attempt at all this so be nice and review please.

* * *

It seemed so unreal even now as she stood squzzing Greg and Lindsey's hands so hard just to keep herself from crying. Lindsey had stopped crying sometime yesterday; heaven knew she loved the man just as much as her mother did. Greg didn't seem to mind Catherine's death grip and simply rubbed circle into the women he considered a mother's hand as he watched on as the gun shots went off.

It just seemed so unreal that just minutes before his death they had all been joking around as he enjoyed his freedom. He had agreed to spend more time with her and Lindsey and now she stood near where his casket was holding in the sobs as the gun fires seized. This really was the end, now what was she to do. How did she go on knowing he'd never be there again, she'd never hear those words she now wished she could hear. She'd never love again.

All that was going through Nick's head at this moment was stepping out into that alleyway laughing with Lily the red head waitress and seeing Warrick's tail lights on. It was a gut feeling that made him approach the car to find his colleague and best friend dead. He should have never let him leave, he should have gone with him, but he didn't and now he was attending his funeral. From the corner of his eyes he could see Catherine holding in her sobs and Greg holding her close to give her comfort. Grissom was right next to him with his head down and for the first time the graying man showed true emotion. Nick shook his head; it shouldn't have been Warrick's day to die.

Greg hadn't cried but he wasn't happy either. First Sara left now this. The man had just got his freedom then wham the Sheriff thought he had the right to take his life away. Damn that man for taking such a still youthful life. Warrick was a good man and a good friend, but more importantly a brilliant CSI which was the reason the Sheriff decided he was a hazard and got rid of him. It just wasn't right.

Grissom shook his head it was like just yesterday he was saving Warrick from losing his job after Holly was killed, like just yesterday he was sitting with his team at the diner Nick had eventually got them baned from laughing and talking about the case. Just yesterday he had took his team out for a well deserved breakfast after rapping up the weird case evolving a squirrel as a victim and a suspect, and lots and lots of green blood. He went to extremes to save his team and in turn they did the same. This helped him catch the Sheriff and put him away for good. But it didn't bring Warrick back and he knew that, he just wished he could turn back time and save Warrick this ugly fate of being baried without living his life. It would never bring his favorite CSI back.

* * *

**A/N: **So hope you liked the first chapter. It had the whole teams input on this one but the rest is Catheirne centric and any relationships will be in undertones through out. For the future there will be some stuff I've never tried to write but in the end it should be one of the best fics I'v written. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Almost Broken Promise

**Everyone Has There Day to Die**

**Summery: **"It simply wasn't your day to day. When it's your day it's your day, ya know" Sara Sidle Season 6, Episode 5. Sometimes it's your day sometimes it isn't, but the day always comes when you finally die. For Warrick it was all too soon and with his death he left more then just grief. Cath centric

**Disclaimer: **I don't know any of the characters in this fic

**A/N: **Okay so new chapter. Some bits and pieces of Yo!Bling in it. Like I said I'm trying some new stuff in this fic.

* * *

_Catherine smiled sweetly at the man that lay beside her sleeping silently. He always looked great when he was asleep and Catherine had come to love watching his chest slowly cave in and out as he dreamed. She slowly laid back down on his chest and made nonsense shapes in it._

_He stirred lightly before opening an eye to the gorgeous strawberry blond creature that had found a great interest in his chest. "'Morning Cat." He said groggily before stretching and played with her hair._

"'_Morning to you too 'Rick." She said before leaning in for a short but sweet kiss._

"_What time is it" Warrick said sitting up as she whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth and contact. "Come on Cath we'll be late for work if we don't get up now"_

_Warrick struggled to find a good pair of pants to ware from the drawer some of his cloths had found their place in. Catherine just growled and flopped out of bed to get a shower and get dressed._

The living room came into focus as a tall figure stood in front of Catherine. When everything finally came clear she realized it was her daughter Lindsey shaking her awake.

"Mmm I'm sleepin'" She mumbled

"Mom! You need to eat. You haven't eaten since the funeral. Come on get up I made breakfast." Lindsey said trying to drag her mother off of the couch where she had fell asleep crying that night. With a humph Lindsey fell to the floor.

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?" Catherine asked sitting up.

"First it's the weekend mom, and second I have the week off remember." Lindsey said before going into the kitchen and came back with to plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage. She sat it down in front of her mother then left to get the coffee.

"Eat mom please Uncle Gil, Greg, and Uncle Nicky are worried about you." Lindsey said as she started to eat and sip her cappuccino.

"When did you start drinking coffee?" Catherine asked as she took a bit of the sausage only to find herself ravenous for the food in front of her.

"About a year ago, you were never really around to care." Lindsey replied shrugging.

"Well, not anymore" She suddenly felt a little stronger and stood to take her licked clean plate to the sink, Lindsey in tow with her own. "I'm going to spend all the time a have off with you."

"Really" Lindsey's eyes lit up at the words.

"Yeah just you and me" Catherine said hugging her. _Even though __**he**__ promised the both of us it would be me, you, __**and him**__._

* * *

"_Hey I wanna spend more time with my favorite two girls." Warrick stated as Catherine pulled her Denali up into her driveway._

"_Really, I don't know 'Rick" Catherine said a little nervously_

"_No Cat I don't get to spend time with you since Tina and know that she's out of the picture I intend to do so." Warrick argued_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, just you, Linds, and me."_

"Mom you alright?" Lindsey asked noticing her mother's daze as they eat ice cream at the food court in the mall.

"Hum… Hey just thinking that's all." Catherine said before going back to her ice cream.

"Warrick? He should have been here with us." Lindsey looked over to her mother then smiled as a thought came to mind. "I just remembered his face as we dragged him along to store after store as we made him carry our bags."

"He never minded as long as he was spending time with us." Catherine stating remembering the look on his face as well.

"I miss him mom."

"I do too Lindsey. I do too."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so finally got this up sorry bout the wait. My baby sister turned of the computer while i was in the bathroom and i hadn't saved it and it took forever for the computer to recover this. But of course i came through. I should also be posting _Junior's Story,_ for you who read my _OSAWIS _series, soon.


	3. Oh Hail to the Porcelain God

**Everyone Has There Day to Die**

**Summery: **"It simply wasn't your day to day. When it's your day it's your day, ya know" Sara Sidle Season 6, Episode 5. Sometimes it's your day sometimes it isn't, but the day always comes when you finally die. For Warrick it was all too soon and with his death he left more then just grief. Cath centric

**Disclaimer: **I don't know any of the characters in this fic

"No Warrick don't… no!" Catherine shot up out of bed then with a feeling of nausea ran to her bathroom just barely making the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She had just flushed the toilet when Lindsey came running in. Lindsey had awoken to her mother's scream then heard her hurling in the bathroom.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked rubbing small circles into the women's back. Catherine's stomach did another flip and Catherine was sure one more time and she'd die. Then with out warning she got sick again and again until she was hurting so bad she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine now" Catherine said before flushing the toilet but too weak to get up just yet. Her head was spinning so she moved closer to the wall to lay her head down on it's cold surface.

"I'll get something for your headache and a glass of water. Don't move until I get back."

_I couldn't if I tried. _She almost said it but felt too weak to talk so just nodded as Lindsey dashed out of the bathroom. She came back with a glass of water then opened the cabinet and pulled out a Motrin.

"Here try this" Lindsey said bringing Catherine out of a daze. Catherine took the pill and slowly sipped some more of the water before waiting a second to get back up.

After a bit of stumbling and some help from Lindsey she was back in bed.

"Thanks hun, sorry about all-" Catherine began but was cut off by Lindsey's finger on her lips.

"Hush get some sleep mom. I'd do this anytime for you." Then she was gone and Catherine soon fell back asleep.

* * *

Later on that morning after a small breakfast of toast and soup Catherine found herself feeling a lot better and even sat down with Lindsey to do some quality mother to daughter girl talk. It was until later, while watching a movie, did her stomach flip over and again she found herself in the bathroom hailing to the Porcelain God. She only felt flushed for a few seconds this time then went back to the movie with Lindsey who didn't like the idea but got over it.

Later on that night, exhausted from throwing up all day, as she crawled into bed Catherine realized something very disturbing. She slipped out of the bed and headed for the calendar on her wall after flipping the pages from the month before and even the month before that she shook her head in disbelief. _No there had to be a better explanation for all this. The flu, yeah the flu. And heaven knew she was stressed that would explain her being about a week and a half late. No she just couldn't be…That._

Catherine shook it off and went to bed. Tomorrow, only to prove herself right, she'd buy a test, but only to prove herself right.

* * *

Catherine had used the excuse of buying stuff for her "flu" while grabbing some stuff for lunch and dinner. And she did so that she wasn't lying she just bought a test too. So after putting the soup up she headed to her room and then her bathroom. She closed her eyes unable to really look at the test in front of her. She finally opened her eyes, after what seemed like ages, to the test in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Gasp, cliffhanger. What will it say, is it _really _just a _flu. _(Evil Laugh) I'm so wrong for this but mom told me to wrap it up to get some sleep so what the heck. Review me peoples you know you wanna.


	4. Bittersweet things and old friends

**Everyone Has There Day to Die**

**Summery: **"It simply wasn't your day to day. When it's your day it's your day, ya know" Sara Sidle Season 6, Episode 5. Sometimes it's your day sometimes it isn't, but the day always comes when you finally die. For Warrick it was all too soon and with his death he left more then just grief. Cath centric

**Disclaimer: **I don't know any of the characters in this fic

( 0o-o0 )

Catherine sat on the toilet for what seemed like an eternity. Just sat there staring at the damned thing like it was an alien space craft or something.

"Mom… You okay in there. You've been in there for a while now." Lindsey's muffled voice said from the bedroom door.

"Huh… Oh I'm fine honey! Be out in a sec!" She threw the stupid thing in the trash and whipped a tear before going into the living room where Lindsey just sat on the couch.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby. What do you want to do today?" Catherine said faking a smile.

"I want for you to tell me the truth. I'm not dumb or blind, mom." Lindsey said angry

"I never said you were." Catherine retorted just as angry.

"Mom are you pregnant?" Lindsey took a deep breath knowing angry wouldn't solve anything.

Catherine was quiet then sat down and played with her hands. Lindsey let it sink in slowly for the both of them.

"Yes" Catherine said finally before letting the tears fall fully.

( 0o-o0 )

"Mom, are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself today." Lindsey asked Monday morning as she was getting ready for school. Catherine was eating a yogurt, still in her pink pjs, on the couch.

"Of course, honey you've only got one more full week of school anyways. Have fun with your friends."

"Okay mom but call me if-" Lindsey started

"Go! I'm fine"

"Okay I'm going" Lindsey said before leaving the house.

Catherine let out a huge sigh then jumped on the computer.

( 0o-o0 )

"Hey mom I'm home!" Lindsey called stepping into the house a few days later. Things weren't much different, she went to school, Cath stayed at home, and then they hanged out when she got home from school. She hung up her car keys and dropped her stuff on the counter before going down the hall to find her mother. "Mom?"

"In here Linds!" Catherine calls from her closet.

"What's going on mom?" Lindsey asked when she saw the room had stuff scattered everywhere.

"I'm looking for something, duh." Catherine's muffled voice came.

"For what?"

"My High school year book."

"Why are you looking for that?'

"It has a number of an old friend of mine. I stuck the stuff over the years in the year book but I forgot where I put it." Catherine said coming out of the closet.

"Oh, did you check the desk."

Catherine dashed over to her desk and long behold there was her year book in the top drawer.

"Where would I be without you?"

"Flat on your butt and SOL." Lindsey said with a chuckle then plopped down on the bed next to Catherine.

"So why did you need the number?"

"Um… well. Ah! Got it Rebecca James, 1779 Willway St, Manhattan, New York."

Catherine grabbed her phone and dialed the number under the name.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Catherine Willows I'm looking for Rebecca James."

"Ah! Kit Cat. I haven't heard from you in ever."

"Becca! I'm sorry about that but work, you know?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Excuses, excuses. So why'd you call?"

"Actually…" Lindsey saw her mother wanted privacy and left the room to study. "I was thinking about taking a job in New York Becca and I wanted to know if you could help me and my daughter find a nice home."

"What really! You want to move to New York, but I thought you said Vegas was your life." The voice said cheerful as usually.

"It's not the same as it used to be." Catherine said sadly as she tried to push away the memories of Warrick.

"Oh… so how big you want it and where?"

"Well they need a Chemistry teacher at Powell High school, so somewhere near there."

"Teaching, you?" Becca asked surprised

"Thanks that's nice, and yes I'm qualified and it's time for a change. As for places to live preferably a three bedroom." Catherine said a little hurt, but only a little. Truth be told Becca was a hard person to stay mad at forever.

"Well my kids go to Powell and its right down the street so you're in luck doll. I'll keep my eyes open for a three bedroom in the neighborhood. When will you be out here."

"Over the summer so Lindsey can finish her junior year here."

"Okey, dokey arta-" there was a scream on Becca's side of the line then a crash and oooo's. "Samantha Lynn and George Joshua James I swear if that's the vase Grandma Hazel gave me for Christmas your both grounded until farther notice!... Look Kit Cat call you back after I'm done grounding my children."

"Yeah, just tell Josh I said hi k." Catherine said not waiting for an answer and just hanging up. She shook her head and went into the living room where Lindsey was finishing up studying for her English final.

"I remember Becca, Sam and Geo's mom right?" Lindsey said when she noticed her mother in the room.

"Yeah" Catherine said dryly she hated to do this to Lindsey but she just didn't want to be around the memories and she needed to do it before she went back to work and couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What's up mom?" Lindsey asked catching on to her mothers tone.

"Lindsey would you like to go to New York?"

"Sure that be cool me, Sam and Geo could hang with their friends Feo, Donny, Preston, and what's here name. It be fun to get out of Vegas for Summer Vaca." Lindsey said getting excited, missing the look on Catherine's face. _Okay round two. _

"No Lindsey I mean like move to New York." Catherine said as she watched Lindsey's smile fade into a frown.

"But mom what about Greg, Uncle Nicky, and Uncle Gil?"

"Lindsey I just can't do this anymore. The memories there just… I was offered a job as a Chemistry teacher two days ago and I've made up my mind."

"But mom, my friends and…" Lindsey trailed off. Catherine kind of wished she had gotten angry instead of sad now. Catherine could handle Lindsey angry, but her sad just broke her into a million pieces.

"Lindsey I'm not asking you to leave, I need you with me but if you want to stay with Grams I'll understand but I'm going Lindsey." Catherine said firmly hoping with all her heart she'd either get mad at her so that she could force her to come or just give in.

Lindsey looked up then with a scared look.

"No way I'm staying with her. I'd rather cut my head off."

Catherine couldn't help but start laughing. Lindsey soon joined in.

"So when do we leave?" Lindsey asked with only a trace of a smile still visible.

"Once we find a good place for you, me… and the baby" Catherine couldn't help but touch her stomach.

Lindsey stood up and walked over to her and hugged her tight.

( 0o-o0 )

**A/N: **so sorry about the wait but I had finals and all that other junk so yeah it's finally summer. Hope you like the chapter, I had to slide into this one. But New York's important, you'll see one reason why in the next chapter.


	5. Clean Breaks Heal Faster

**Everyone Has Their Day to Die**

**Summery: **Warrick's died, Lindsey's trying to be brave, and Catherine's depressed from the loss of a love. Oh and did I mention's she's pregnant with his baby. Yeah it's going to get complicated for Catherine and Lind's but at least they have each other right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing honest, I swear… :)

( 0o-o0 )

"Oh my god mom you know what I just realized?" Lindsey said while helping pack the kitchen. It was two weeks after Lindsey had agreed to move to New York. She was out of school and Becca had found two really good houses for them, they were townhouses really but Lindsey already new Townhouse meant House in Manhattan. Catherine and Lindsey were going to go out there tomorrow to see which one they wanted then Catherine was going to put in her notice at work and they would move.

"What's that Babe?"

"Julliard is in New York, mom, Julliard. I mean New York is the city of Fine Arts. You know what this means right mom?" Lindsey said cheerfully

"Yep that's the second reason why we're moving there Lind's. I did think about you when I got that e-mail."

"And the first reason?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"It's as far from Las Vegas, Nevada as I could get us with out going out of the country."

( 0o-o0 )

"So do you like it?" the realtor asked after taking them on a view of the place. It was beautifully done with white and brick walls in the living rooms and kitchen. The small dining room off the kitchen was a lush off white. The master bedroom up stairs was a light blue and the other two rooms where a rich white. There was a small but nice back yard, over all it was beautiful and would only need their own styles and that could easily be fixed with the help of Home Depot.

Catherine looked at Lindsey who nodded her head then turned to the women.

"We'll take it."

( 0o-o0 )

Catherine knew she'd come to dread this day, but only an idiot couldn't have at least thought this out come was possible. So as she walked down the halls of CSI on her way to the Assistant Directors office she felt as odd as ever. Because after today she was no longer Assistant Supervisor Willows of the LVPD Crime Lab, but civilian Catherine Willows. Because after today she'd be on a plane to New York and a new life, and there was no turning back now. Because after today her friends wouldn't be able to stop her from leaving the town she had called home since she was a teen.

She knocked on Ecklie's door knowing he'd be here, and also knowing because it was 9:00 in the morning it was only likely that Grissom was here and the rest of the guys were probably at home fast asleep. After his menacing voice called for her to come in she stepped in with a deep breath. _Now or never._

"Hello Catherine." Ecklie said from behind his glass and steel desk

"Hello Ecklie." She took another deep breath and sat down. "Um… I need a form of Rogsnation. Um… Here's my letter." She handed him the letter she had wrote last night.

"You're quitting?"

"Actually I got offered a teaching job. Just better hours and I can spend more time with my daughter."

"Here in Vegas it's summer now correct?" Ecklie said while reading the note.

"No it's out of state, Manhattan."

"Oh well then here's your form. I'm going to guess since your coming to me Grissom doesn't know."

"The best way is just to leave before I can't bring myself to do it." Catherine said filling out the form then signed it before handing it off to him.

"Okay then" Ecklie started as he signed it. "Boxes are right there."

Catherine grabbed a box and headed out the door.

"Oh and Catherine we're going to miss you here. Good luck where ever you go."

"Thanks Conrad."

She headed to her locker first most of her stuff she had already took out last week. She cut the name tag off of her vest and put the tag on the top shelf of Warrick's unlocked locker. She let the tears fall as she touched his badge and his vest.

"This is for you and this baby, 'Rick. I love you… always." She whispered before shutting his locker and walking to her shared office. She only took a few things. A book and pen holder Gil had got her for her birthday. A picture of her, Lindsey, and Warrick. Another picture of her and the whole gang, Sara and Brass included. The rest was just books she might need for her teaching job.

"Bye" She walked out of the office leaving a note for each of the guys her badge and gun and key on the desk. This really was it in a few hours her and Lindsey would be on a plane to New York and she'd never look back, she couldn't. This wasn't her home anymore.

She remembered what Gil always said 'When I leave there won't be a cake waiting in the break room, I'll just be gone.' He was right; there wasn't a cake for her she would just be gone.

( 0o-o0 )

Greg and Wendy were fighting about something again, Nick was channel hopping, and Ronnie was reading a forensics journal when Grissom came in to the break room.

"Don't you have work to do, Wen'?" Nick asked tired of the arguing.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. This isn't over Sanders" Wendy said before heading to her lab that she dreaded.

"Where's Catherine?" Grissom asked after the team was settled down.

"Uh dunno." Greg huffed out

"Oh there you are Grissom, I need to talk to you in my office for a minute." Ecklie said poking his head into the break room.

Grissom scowled and handed the assignments to Nick before following Ecklie to his office.

"What do you want Conrad?" Grissom asked rather rudely

"I need you to sign this." Conrad said pushing a paper across the desk

"What is it?" Grissom said angry

"Read it" Conrad said just as angry

Grissom only read the first line but got the jist that it was a rogination form. He skipped down to the bottom and his heart stopped for a second when he saw 'Catherine Willows' signed in her unmistakable handwriting. Grissom tried to shake the feeling of abandonment yet again. He knew this feeling, he got it when he the first four times he read Sara's goodbye note. _Now Catherine too._

It took him a while before he pulled out his pin and signed his name in the Active Supervisor slot. His eyes meet Conrad's for mere seconds before getting up and walking away to her office.

He then knew it wasn't a joke as most of her office was emptied of her. The pen holder, some pictures, Lindsey's art work, some of the books she loved to use to study. And there on her desk was her Badge, gun, and three envelopes.

He walked in hesitantly as if there was a force flied that would push him back. Then stepped over the desk and grabbed the envelopes and looked at them. On the front of each one stated Gil, Nick, and finally Greg.

He took them and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. He was losing his team very fast. First Sara left and made it clear she wouldn't come back until he had moved on, then McKean had to kill Warrick, and now Catherine left. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to get into his car and find her to stop her, the other part told him she was hurting and needed to be with her daughter, need to get away from the pain.

He sat at the break room table and laid his head down. That's how the team found him two hours later during their break.

"Yo boss man, Griss" Nick said hovering over the old man.

"Um… Huh Nick?" Grissom asked sitting up and insintly regretting letting himself fall asleep in the position.

"You alright Mr. Grissom?" Ronnie asked sitting down across from him.

Grissom looked down at the notes in his hand and realized why he was in the break room. He handed Nick his and Greg his own before slowly opening his.

"What is it boss" when Grissom didn't answer Greg shook it off and open the envelope.

"_Dear Nick," _Nick read aloud _"I'm sorry for doing this to you and I want you to know I'm sorry. You're the best friend a girl can ask for and I'll miss you…" _He trailed off as he read the note unable to breath anymore. He shook his head and clenched his teeth as disappointment turned into anger. "No her too. What the fuck, first Sara, then Warrick, and now her too!"

"Nick there's no point in getting mad she was burning out just like Sara. She needs time to think, time to spend with her daughter." Grissom said in a tempt to calm Nick.

Greg rushed out of the room then leaving a pissed Nick, confused Ronnie, and utterly depressed Grissom.

( 0o-o0 )

"So I think we should so do the nursery in a yellow color." Lindsey said as they were unpacking the kitchen.

"Lindsey I'm only a little over a month pregnant, slow down hun." Catherine said chuckling at Lindsey's enthusiasm over the baby.

"So you should see Dr. Swift, she's the best I know around here." Becca said as she was putting the food in the cabinets.

"Oh and of course there are names to pick. I was thinking Ella or Carmen for girls. And maybe Miles for a boy." Lindsey said putting the plates up.

"Do I have any say in this." Catherine asked with mock hurt.

"No!" Lindsey and Becca screamed then all three laughed. It was the beginning of something great for sure.

( 0o-o0 )

**A/N: **So this is shorter then I would have wanted but there's nothing to add really. So this will be the last time the team gets a scene for awhile. Next to come: Lindsey starts school and so does Catherine. Also a sexy Biology teacher.


	6. Schoolhouse Rock

**Everyone Has Their Day to Die**

**Summery: **Warrick's died, Lindsey's trying to be brave, and Catherine's depressed from the loss of a love. Oh and did I mention's she's pregnant with his baby. Yeah it's going to get complicated for Catherine and Lind's but at least they have each other right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing honest, I swear… :)

( 0o-o0 )

It was Catherine's first day at Powell High school. She had spent the summer teaching at NYU to get classroom skills then the mandatory K-12 teachers' classes. She was now sitting at her desk in her Chemistry classroom. It was so much different then the lab but she liked it. She still had some time before the bell when George or Geo as he liked to be called came into the class. He was Becca and Josh's oldest son and second child. His wavy bronze hair, which he got from Becca, was in well planned disarray.

"Hey Ms. Willows" He said before taking a seat next to the stunning blond girl he had walked in with. There were two more boys that walked in before the bell. She knew the blond was Joseph Hoffman, his mother was one of the AP Physics teachers at Powell, and the tall lanky brunette was Jacob Hall, his father owned the real estate company Catherine bought the townhouse from and his mom was the realtor she bought it from.

After the bell however more kids she didn't know came in until the tardy bell rang.

"Okay guys I thought we'd start with an introduction lab today. Nothing with too much work so don't worry…"

( 0o-o0 )

Catherine found she had B lunch with the rest of the science teachers. It was pretty cozy in the break room. She was talking to Josie Hoffman, Joseph's mother and the AP Physics teacher, about their baby stories when a tall, average built man came in. He had slightly curly black hair that was slicked down and spiked at the front and his eyes were an impossible greenish blue.

"Who's he?" Catherine asked without thinking.

"Oh him, that's Jeff Colemen he's one of the Biology II teachers. If I wasn't a married women." Josie replied. "Anyways his wife died two years ago leaving him with their kids Eric and Elena. Eric's three and Elena is a freshman at Julliard."

"Oh" Catherine said getting a weird feeling she hadn't gotten since Warrick.

( 0o-o0 )

"Who's she?" Jeff asked Alex Forts, a English IV teacher, after he sat down at the table

"Oh you mean Willows, she's the new Chem. Teacher. I've got her daughter in my class, Lindsey, she's the best drama student I've seen in years. As for Catherine they say she's a single mom who's like three months pregers." Alex explained. Alex was quite too young to be a teacher at only 26. His style was not much off from Greg's lab days. His hair was all over the place and band shirts were so off the wall. He called it freedom of expression, the principle just called it tacky.

Jeff just smiled at Catherine and went to his lunch. He quickly made it to his classroom, where half the class was already there, after lunch. Lindsey and Samantha rushed into his class just as the bell rang.

"Okay everyone take a seat the one you pick you may or may not have for the rest of the year." Jeff said trying to sound serious. He went to the white board and wrote Mr. Jeff in big letters on the broad.

"Okay as you can see I go by Mr. Jeff or Jeff if you want. That means you do not call me Mr. Coleman, Sir, or very commonly used Hey Mr."

Everyone laughed at this. Lindsey leaned over to Sam's desk

"He's hot, and awesome" Lindsey whispered

"Yeah he's also too old for you. His daughter's like a freshman at Julliard." Sam whispered back

"You?" Jeff called pointing to Lindsey who looked up confused.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, Lindsey Willows Mr. Jeff." Lindsey replied turning red.

"So where did you move here from?"

"Um, Las Vegas." A bunch of kids gawked at that others didn't.

"Anything about you I should know?"

"I love Acting." Lindsey shrugged "I don't know."

"That's okay, now who else is new…"

The rest of the day went with a blur for Lindsey, she couldn't even pay attention in Drama class.

( 0o-o0 )

"Oh he's so dreamy." Lindsey said falling down on the couch with a sigh.

"Oh no." Catherine said shaking her head

"Oh don't worry we have Uncle Jeff this year mom." Sam said to Becca who was sitting on the love seat in Catherine's living room.

"Oh… well that explains it. Heavens I'll never know how Jeff makes himself look so young."

"Oh My God," Catherine gasped "I forgot you had a twin brother named Jeff. Coleman is your maiden name."

"Yeah and it sounds like you met him too." Becca said biting back a laugh.

"Yeah he's alright" Catherine lied

"Mom are you lost, no you have to be stupid or something. The man is like a… God." Lindsey said turning around on her stomach so she could see.

"Thank you Lindsey, I'm glad you think so." Catherine looked at her watch and sighed. "Well we've got an appointment to go to so come on."

( 0o-o0 )

Catherine was drinking her coffee in her classroom before school when a knock on her door snapped her out of her trance. There standing at the door was _him. _All Catherine could think was why in the world would he come here.

"Catherine Willows?" He asked in alluring voice, or maybe that's how her ears processed his sweat velvet voice.

"Yes and your Jeff Coleman, Becca's twin brother right?" She knew that answer but he didn't have to know she'd heard enough about him to hold a conversation at least.

"Yes, Becca told me about you. Your that friend from high school right?"

"Um Hm. Your also the man that's going to kill me because my daughter won't shut up about you." Catherine said laying her head on her desk.

"Oh sorry about that, one of my students every year does that. Believe me when I tell you I always have one dad despising me every time." Jeff said sitting down on the top of one of the student's desks. He even looked beautiful when he sat down. "So how far along are you?"

"I thought you'd know that by now. I mean the grapevine here is pretty fast" Catherine joked.

"Well yeah but gossip isn't always right Catherine. I like to here it, as you say, straight from the horse's mouth." Jeff said with impressive grammar.

"About three months" Catherine slipped for some reason unknown. She hadn't meant to tell him but something about his gaze just captured her and sent her into a better world.

He just nodded then looked at his watch and sighed. "Well I'd better get back down stairs to my classroom. Um… Catherine?"

"Yeah, Jeff?" She said hopping he'd go on.

"Would you… never mind see you at lunch." With that Jeff was gone leaving her confused at slightly disoriented.

( 0o-o0 )

Catherine found herself anxious to get to the break room for lunch. She tried to stop herself from saying it was because of Jeff. She wanted pain not relief, she feared if she got relief she'd forget and if she forgot she was sure she'd die. She liked the hole that was left when her heart was ripped out, because if she felt pain it meant he really had existed. He had to have existed, because if he hadn't there wouldn't be the little baby growing inside her.

She needed more then anything to know that she wasn't going to wake up and be a young teen still back home at the ranch. Before she ran away and met Eddie, before she had Lindsey and met Gil, and before she went to work at the crime lab and met Warrick. She needed to know he really had been a part of her life that she had loved him and he loved her back.

"_I love you Cat, I'll always be here. Right here in your heart and in your soul, always."_

His voice she caught right away. _So much for always being here. _She held in her tears as she sat next to Josie and ate her salad quietly.

"Well, well." His voice called breaking the silence. She was then looking into Jeff's mesmerizing eyes. They held adoration within them but also dark secrets Catherine figured were strictly taboo.

"Hey Jeff." She said dryly.

"What happened to this mourning eh? I thought we were off to a good start?" Jeff said with mock disappointment.

"Sorry it's just a little stressful right now that's all." Catherine said apologetically.

"Understandable" he took a seat earning a look from Josie. He just grinned at her and looked back to where Catherine eat her salad.

"Well I have papers to grade. See you tomorrow Cath." Josie said getting up after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So is Lindsey letting up?" Jeff asked flashing a smile

"No, it worse then the crushes on guys back in Vegas, she adores you." Catherine said with a pitiful tone

"Sorry, I dazzle a lot of people. Everyday before I come here I decide if I should try to look something like Alex. Though the first time I did that I just got more attention." He said laughing and Catherine laughed too. "So what are you doing tonight Cath?"

"Um… dinner with your sister and Josh actually." Catherine said brightly this time.

"Me too, well I guess I'll see you and Lindsey there then?" Jeff stood then.

"Yeah see you then Jeff." Catherine said standing as well.

( 0o-o0 )

**A/N: **Well finally broke the wall in my mind. And like I said I'm trying new things so for awhile it will be a little Catherine/OC. Next: A nice dinner and a walk afterwards, may this be the start of something new.


	7. The Prince and his blond Princess

**Everyone Has Their Day to Die**

**Summery: **Warrick's died, Lindsey's trying to be brave, and Catherine's depressed from the loss of a love. Oh and did I mention's she's pregnant with his baby. Yeah it's going to get complicated for Cath and Lind's but at least they have each other right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing honest, I swear…

**At 1232 hits and 13 reviews. **

( 0o-o0 )

Catherine came home to Lindsey and Samantha going on about some kid at school. She hated to eazdrop, okay that was a lie she loved it, but she tiptoed to Lindsey's room were the door stood ajar.

"OMFG! He is hot, what's his name again?" She knew that was Lindsey.

"Brian Calhoun, we have him in English remember." Sam said next

"Oh I think I have him in Drama too." Lindsey said

Catherine just shook her head and walked away to her room. At least she wasn't gawking over Jeff. She felt a weird tingle just thinking about dinner at Becca's.

She dressed in slacks and a shirt and went back to Lindsey's door.

"Knock, knock. Come on girls we need to get to your mom's Sam."

"Cool one second mom." Lindsey called.

( 0o-o0 )

When Catherine, Samantha, and Lindsey arrived at the James' townhouse two cars Catherine didn't recognize were parked out side. One was a blue Honda Civic and the other a gold Mercedes.

"Uncle Todd's here." Samantha said answering Catherine and Lindsey's silent question. They all climbed out of the car and entered Becca and Josh's house.

The first thing Catherine saw was a flash of red before Lindsey let out grunt.

"Sorry miss." A young boy Catherine knew wasn't one of Becca's said shyly to Lindsey. He was wearing a red shirt and kaki shorts. It was his eyes that told Catherine, however, that he was Jeff's son Eric. He had those captivating Greenish Blue eyes like Jeff.

"Hey watch it now rug-rat." Jeff said picking him up and sending him in the opposite direction upstairs. "Sorry about him Cath he's a ball of energy when his sisters around."

"That's alright, Hi Jeff." Catherine replied as they made there way to the living room where Becca, Josh, Josh's brother Todd, Todd's wife, Todd's oldest son Brad, and a girl Catherine could only guess as Jeff's daughter Elena all sat talking.

"Hey Lindsey!" Brad said as his eyes lit up at the sight of her. He patted to the seat between him and Elena and she hurried over and was instantly in a conversation with him about some of their shared memories as kids in Vegas. Lindsey and Brad were like twins from the minute he was born and almost inseparable once you put them together. Brad was only five days younger then Lindsey and took after his mother, Melissa, with shortly cropped black hair and Native American russet skin. Lindsey had helped Brad a lot when Melissa and Todd split and in turn he helped out when all the stuff happened with Eddie.

Jeff introduced Catherine to Elena and they all looped into conversations, some mixing at times as others brought more memories.

"And remember that time Lindsey and Brad where trying to teach your niece Katie how to ride Peppermint?" Becca said at the latest comment made by Samantha about the old pony Peppermint Josh and Becca owned for kiddie rides.

"Oh yeah and I keep yelling at her and she'd cry while Brad tried to calm her down." Lindsey said laughing with all of us.

"You were in a grumpy mood that day." Catherine said just before Josh poked his head out of the kitchen and called the kids to wash up for dinner. Everyone brought something outside in the back to the table before we all settled in.

"Lindsey you want to do grace?" Josh asked at the head of the table.

"Of course" We all grabbed the hand on either side of our self's and bowed our heads. "Dear God thank you for the food you've given us tonight and every night. Thank you for bringing us all together on this great day, and shall we have plenty more to come, Amen."

"Amen" we all said together before digging in and talking to each other just as before.

After dinner Becca had to shoo Catherine out of the kitchen so that she wouldn't help her and Todd's wife Georgia do the dishes. So Catherine found herself trying to keep up with the men as they watched a game on the T.V. She was falling asleep when someone lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You look bored how about a walk?" A low almost musical voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes to Jeff now standing with an outstretched hand. Catherine shrugged off the weird feelings she was having from having Jeff so close. He helped her off the couch and they headed out the front door.

"So kinda weird having us all together again in one place" Jeff said as they walked down the sidewalk. He was wearing a casual pair of blue jeans; a black turtle neck sweater-shirt and a loose black pre-winter jacket that he let stay open. Even causally he looked good, he could probably wear anything and still look good. Then it hit Catherine she remembered back to when she was in 8th grade.

_Flashback_

_A young Rebecca was going on and on about something as her new friend Catherine watched a few boys on the football team throw the ball between them. Suddenly the ball was at Catherine's feet and two boys were walking up to the girls. _

"_Nice one Jeff" Becca said rolling her eyes at her brother._

"_Hey who's this Beck?" Joshua James asked looking at Catherine but it was Jeff that caught Catherine's eye. He was quite handsome in kakis and a school themed t-shirt._

"_This is the new girl Catherine Flynn, Cath this is my brother Jeff and his annoying friend Joshua James."_

"_Nice to meet you" Jeff said shaking Catherine's hand…_

… _Catherine was trying to balance her books as she put them in her locker, when they fell to the ground. Catherine let out a cruse under her breath and dropped to pick the books up. She found someone's hand instead; she looked up to find the most gorgeous pair of greenish blue eyes._

"_Oh hey Catherine" Jeff said in a still slightly boyish tone._

"_Hey Jeff. Thanks" Catherine said standing straight and throwing her stuff into her locker. Before shutting it. Jeff was still standing next to her with a dreamy look in his eyes and a huge smile._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing" Jeff said shaking it off, before politely asking "Walk you to the bus?"_

"_Yeah sure… That be nice." Catherine said lowering her head so to hide the blush…_

_Flashback ended_

"Oh My God!" Catherine said to the memories she forgot all about that small crush she had had for Jeff until he started dating Rachael, his late wife, in 10th grade.

"What is it something I said?" Jeff asked with mock worry.

"Do you remember 8th grade year?" Catherine asked him hoping he did.

"Yeah, I do. It's coming back to me." Jeff said in mock contemplation. "I had this massively huge crush on the new blond girl and was to chicken shit to do anything about it. Of course those were crazy times, times when people would have laughed if you told them seven years later Josh and Becca would be married and trying for their first child."

"You had a crush. On me?" Catherine asked in disbelf

"Hell yeah, who didn't. Even Josh wanted to stop his tries on my sister and go for you." Jeff said showing his trademark smile and a slight blush at telling his life long secret.

"Really Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Well it's just I kinda sorta had a massively huge crush on a certain Greenish blue eyed Football jock 8th grade year." Catherine said hiding her face the way she did all those years ago.

"And so after all these years it finally comes out." Jeff said jokingly as they came to a stop. Catherine laughed then looked up to realize they were at her house. "This your place?"

"Yeah." That's when it started to snow and they both laughed "Wanna come in?" Catherine said walking up the steps not waiting for an answer. Jeff followed her up as she reached for the spare and unlocked the door.

"I'll make some hot cocoa you can sit on down." Catherine said before disappearing into the kitchen she came back just as Jeff had finished starting the fire in the fire place.

"Can't have cocoa with out the fire." He said before taking both their mugs as Catherine sat down and found a seat next to her.

"Heaven forbid." Catherine said before sipping her cocoa slowly it warmed her body all the way down to her toes. "It just sucks that I'm out of cookies."

"Ugh! the cookies are the best part." Jeff said chuckling

"Well I'm sorry about my weird cravings" Catherine said light heartedly

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence before their eyes locked to each others. Catherine felt the butterflies again.

"What about Linds?" Jeff said out of nowhere turning to the now big roaring fire.

"Huh? Oh she can drive here and I'm sure Josh will be able to convince your sister that we got into shelter with the first snow and all."

"Yeah you're probably right." Jeff said before locking his gaze back to Catherine's. He grabbed her chin gently but firmly in his hands and leaned in close. His lips paused just inches from her own, "May I?" he asked so quietly that if it weren't for their closeness she wouldn't have heard.

"Yes" his lips collided with hers gently as his hand, once on her chin found her own hand and intertwined their fingers. His free hand slipped under her hair to her neck as he pushed more force and passion into the kiss. Catherine was a little surprised when she heard herself moan as his tongue slipped across her lips asking for entrance. The moan of course gave him all he needed to let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

Catherine snaked her free arm around his shoulders and held to his neck pushing him toward her as she pressed her body to his. Their tongues were dancing in perfect harmony with each other, until they both knew they needed air. The kissing continued feverous until they were nothing but small kiss on her lips and her jaw line.

"Wow" Catherine huffed as he broke his contact from her; she shivered cold as he did so. So to keep the warmness she buried her head in his chest. Catherine now realized Jeff was lying back on the couch and she was on top of him, but she didn't care.

"Wow is right. I've waited a long time to do that Cath." Jeff said stroking her hair liking the contact as well.

"Did you just say that" Catherine mumbled tiredly into his warm chest

"Yeah and I mean it Cath." Jeff said. It was the last thing Catherine heard before she fell asleep cuddling as close to Jeff as humanly possible. In the morning she knew the pain of what she had just done would come but for now she was safe and warm in Jeff's loving arms.

**A/N: **this actually just came to me out of no where. Sorry it's been so long but I was lost on how to go about this. Reviews with ideas would be nice.

**1. Will Catherine regret it in the morning and not go after Jeff yet again?**

**2. Will she choose to be with Jeff? Or**

**3. Well there is no three they will be caught. Just how?**

Review me with your ideas so I can get this thing back on the road. Please. And sorry it's short.


	8. Big Surprises Come in Small Packages

**Everyone Has Their Day to Die**

**A/N: **Okay so I finally updated this story, sorry it took so long and hope you like.

0o-o0

"Aw we should leave them there they look so cute." A hazy voice said from the corner of my sleepy mind. I felt the warmth of my blankets and singed thinking it was morning already.

"I think he's waking up Josh." I knew that voice was Bec, but why…

That's when it hit me; it wasn't a blanket keeping me warm but a person. Not just any person it was Catharine Willows, the women who had filled my dreams since the minute she walked into my life. And I had fallen asleep on her couch with her in my arms.

I opened my eyes to see not only Becca and Josh but Sam and Lindsey too.

"He's waking up" Lindsey said.

"Yes Lindsey, state the obvious." Sam replied

I simply moaned and slowly sat up making sure Catharine wouldn't wake. Josh hurried and scooped her up in his arms.

"Easy bro. Lindsey, show me to your mom's room." Josh said letting Lindsey lead him back to her room.

"You alright bro?" Becca said failing to suppress her grin.

"Where is Eric?" I said ignoring the question completely.

"Elena took him home; she's probably waiting for you."

I got up and walked over to get my jacket. And looked back as Lindsey entered the room.

"See you in class kiddo." I looked to Josh behind her.

"We going or are you going to make my walk back to your apartment?"

"Right let's go" Josh said.

0o-o0

Mom looked like shit the next morning. Just seeing her with Jeff shook me up. Yeah I wanted her to be happy but I think she's jumping too soon. Then the fact that he's like my teacher.

"I made breakfast." I said pushing a plate of sunny-side-up eggs, sausage patties, and a piece of honey butter toast.

"Thanks honey" she sat down as a poured her so orange juice.

"I can't wait to see if I'm getting a baby brother or sister." I said absently whipping up a spill on the table that didn't need all that much whipping.

"Yeah me too we can get the nursery ready after that." She said eating slower then usual. She opened her mouth to say more but the phone rang saving me.

I ran to the receiver and picked it up without even looking at it.

"Hello, Willows."

"OMG! Guess what!" Sam's voice boomed out of the phone. I liked her like a sister but sometimes she was just a little too loud.

"What" I said with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that you'll love this"

"Yeah, Yeah spill."

"Brian called Geo looking for me to get a hold of you. He should be calling you sometime today." Sam said in one breath.

"Slower Sam, please."

"Brian is going to call you soon."

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said Sam." Heaven knew she'd talk and talk if I let her. I just couldn't believe Brian would what to call me.

"Hey gotta go Caleb just got into something. Bye"

"Bye"

"What was that all about?" Mom asked from her place at the sink when I got back.

"Nothing, Sam just needed to tell me something."

"Okay, well I'll go change so we can get to the doctor."

-o0o-

It seemed like forever that we had been waiting in the waiting room. Brian had called and I had talked to him for a whole second when mom started getting all motherly and I just told him I'd see him at school.

Finally a nurse came out and called mom's name and we headed into the back.

"Dr. Thompson will be doing an ultra-sound today so I'll need you to put this on." The nurse said handing mom a cloth robe. Then she walked out the room to get the equipment.

I left mom to take a text from Sam then came in as Dr. Thompson did.

"Okay Ms. Willows you ready to see the baby?" The young doctor asked cheerfully.

"As ready as I'll ever be" mom replied. The doctor put a ton of gel on the machine thing and pressed it to my mom's stomach, it was gruesome.

"I'm so not having children." I said under my breath.

"Okay see there that's what looks like a…" Dr. Thompson said pointing to the monitor

"What is it?" I asked, frantically. The doctor chuckled

"What's the matter?" mom asked.

"Well Miss Willows you're having a boy, and a girl."

"What!" mom and me said at the same time.

"Both babies are healthy."

"Mom's having twins?"

"Yep. How about we make your next appointment in three weeks okay?"

"Okay" mom said absently.

* * *

**A/N: **I finally did it, and updated this story. Sorry it's been so long but life's been a B lately for me. But things have settled down enough for me to get back into it. Next Chapter is in the works and going good. Look forward to some funning and heart clenching chapters to come.


End file.
